


Inverse

by SeaWitch



Series: Kaunaz [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion of Infidelity, Gen, nosy werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWitch/pseuds/SeaWitch
Summary: Lily is playing with fire.





	

She had to get out; he was suffocating her. She was only pregnant, for God's sake. And Remus kept  _looking_  at her, watching her with all the intensity of a predator just waiting for its prey to come that one step closer.   
  
She left the sitting room, where James and Sirius were debating a rumour of some "big thing" that was going to happen tonight. Another piece of action that they would no doubt try to keep her from. Fuck them. She'd faced Voldemort twice already and survived, even though that second time had been close, and she still bore the scar as a reminder. They didn't understand she'd wound so many spells around herself and the baby that  _nothing_  could happen to them until after the baby was born. She was already working on that solution.   
  
But right now, she needed... She clamped down on the thought. She hadn't seen him in months, since James had been hovering over her like an overprotective guard-dog. She rested her forehead against the back door and sighed, breath fogging the clear glass.   
  
The last time. When had been the last time? Her mouth curved in a smile. Just over three months ago, just before she found out she was pregnant and James and the rest of the Order had started to treat her like she needed to be wrapped in cotton wool. Funny that they didn't do the same for Alice. Maybe it was because Alice was older, and an Auror. They just didn't see  _her_  as the fighter Alice was. But the last time... She shivered in remembrance. She'd been in Diagon Alley, on her way to Gringotts. She'd felt his eyes on her the moment she'd stepped through the back wall of the Leaky, but she couldn't see him. It had nagged at her until she realised he probably had an invisibility cloak.   
  
She'd had fun, leading him through the shops, through the lingerie section at Madam Malkin's, in particular. She had teased him until he'd snapped as they'd passed a secluded alley, and he'd grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the shadows. It had been rough and desperate, up against the wall, both of them under the cloak doing their best not to make any sound. She'd had to resort to bruise-healing paste before she went home to cover the bite on her shoulder. She moved her forehead along the cold glass. She ached for him. She reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Don't." The word was a low snarl.  
  
She looked up, and into the eyes of Remus' reflection.  
  
"You go, and I tell James everything."  
  
"Everything?" She laughed quietly. "Whatever you think you know, you haven't got a clue." She watched his reflection as he shut the other door and leaned against it, folding his arms over his chest and  _looking_  at her again. She turned and copied him, drumming the fingers of her right hand on her left bicep. Remus was the tricky one. He was more thoughtful, more observant than the others. He always had been, and it had drawn them together. With Petunia practically disowning her, he was her family now.   
  
"It's been, what, just over three months since you last went to him? Thought you'd have been feeling the itch well before now."  
  
"Can't think who you're talking about, Remus."  
  
"I can smell a lie, Lily; especially so close to the full moon."  
  
She stared back at him, daring him to continue.   
  
"The others," he shrugged. "They play at being Animagi, but they don't embrace it. They don't realise that their senses are enhanced, that they could use them day-to-day. James hasn't even transformed for six months. But me? I live with it. I know all of you by your smell." He paused, and she thought he looked like he was about to pounce. "I knew that night you came back after curfew in fifth year that you had started shagging Snape - his smell was all over you. And that little act down by the lake only fooled the others. I knew better."   
  
Her throat went dry.   
  
"Nothing to say, Lily?"  
  
"Is that why you never tried harder to stop them hurting him?"  
  
He flinched as though slapped and anger seeped into his face.  
  
"This isn't about me."  
  
"It's not?" She couldn't help it. She laughed. It wasn't a happy sound.   
  
"You were still sleeping with Snape when you started sleeping with James. Don't even think of denying it."   
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I don't understand you, Lily. You have James, a baby on the way. You have a home and a family who loves you, even if it's not a traditional one. Why do you keep going after Snape?"   
  
"He's mine."   
  
"Yours." Remus shook his head. "I always wondered why you were the one to understand me." He pushed away from the door and stalked over to her. She'd seen better attempts at intimidation though, and remained where she was. "You're less little Red Riding Hood and more a wolf in witch's clothing."   
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You are," his voice was a soft growl that sent a shiver down her spine. "You've mated for life -  _nothing_  is ever going to compare to him, and you'll go to your death needing him and him alone. James is fun, a nice companion. He's who you  _should_  want. He's the  _right_  choice. What happened? Did you find out Snape was on the other side and get scared, and turn to James? I won't think less of you. I just want to know."   
  
"I've always known what side he was on."  
  
"You knew he was one of them?" He was incredulous.  
  
"He's never kept any secrets from me, unlike you lot."  
  
"How can you stand to be with him? The things he's done..." Remus actually looked sick.  
  
"He's still Severus. The rest..." She shrugged. "I've killed people as well, Remus."  
  
"He's on the wrong  _side_ , Lily."  
  
"That's his decision."  
  
"Did you marry James to try and make him jealous? To force Snape to switch sides?"  
  
"No."  
  
He gave her a long, steady look. "You married James because he asked, and Snape didn't?"  
  
She returned his gaze unflinchingly, and Remus seemed to read something in her eyes. She saw comprehension slide across his face.  
  
"You married James because you can't marry Snape. Lily, you can't have them both."  
  
"That's what Severus says," she couldn't help the slanted smile that crossed her face. "But I do."  
  
"You're playing with fire."  
  
"I  _am_  fire."  
  
"Right." He reached out and tapped the rune she wore on a chain around her neck. "Don't forget the inverse, Lily."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead in the oddly paternal way he'd been doing since her dad had died last year. He pressed his cheek against hers, his voice a whisper. "Please don't make me tell him. You and James and the others are all the family I have, I can't lose that."   
  
"Lils?" James poked his head around the door, and took in the two of them with a puzzled expression. "You two okay?"  
  
"Fine," Remus leaned against the bench and draped an arm around her shoulders, his grip just a bit tighter than it should have been. A reminder. A warning. "Just having a quiet chat."   
  
"We’ve had confirmation that there's going to be an attack tonight. Albus wants you and Sirius to head off to the raid, Remus, and he thinks Lily and I should head to Leeds even though he doesn't think anything much will happen up there."   
  
Lily counted to ten. Protected and cosseted  _again_.  
  
"Fine," she said quietly. "Where?"  
  
"Some industrial estate." James looked uncertain. "That band you like is playing at one of the clubs near there though. I thought we could check that out if nothing happens."  
  
Oh, she hoped  _something_  would happen in Leeds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a companion piece to Kaunaz as snarkyroxy wanted more about Lily. Thanks to snarkyroxy for betaing.
> 
> First uploaded to OWL these long ages past, where I wrote under the name indigofeathers - so don't worry, not stealing another author's words, just playing in JKR's backyard and putting her characters through the wringer.


End file.
